Journal Intime
by Axell Leser
Summary: Après la mort d'Angeal, Zack, complètement anéantis, a pour charge de vider son appartement. C'est alors qu'il tombe sur le journal intime de son mentor, sans se douter que ça va changer la face du monde. Petit cadeau pour Nyny et Miss Shade!


Journal Intime

PARTIE 1

Deux jours. Cela faisait deux jours qu'Angeal était mort.

C'est sur cette pensée que Zack Fair se réveilla ce matin là. Il n'avait pas dormi dans sa chambre depuis qu'il était rentré de Modeoheim. Complètement épuisé de sa mission, physiquement et moralement, il était passé voir Aerith pour pleurer un bon coup puis il était revenu à la Shinra. Il avait voulu déposer un congé d'une semaine, mais Lazard était introuvable. Il voulut retourner dans sa chambre mais il avait croisé Sephiroth en chemin. Le Générale, étonné de voir que toute sa joie de vivre avait inhabituellement quitter Zack, il lui demanda comment s'était passé sa mission. Au simple regard que lui lança le brun, il comprit et fit une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait : il l'amena dans ses quartiers.

Zack s'effondra sur son canapé et pleura toute la soirée. Il lui raconta comment il avait dû le tuer, ce que lui avait dit Angeal après sa victoire, les derniers mots quand il lui avait transmis son épée ainsi que ses valeurs si chères à son cœur. Sephiroth, plus que touché par sa tristesse et par le fait d'avoir perdu son ami lui aussi, le consola toute la nuit. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux sur le canapé et se réveillèrent qu'au petit matin, lorsque le téléphone de Zack sonna. Le remplaçant temporaire de Lazard lui demanda d'aller récupérer les affaires du 1st Classe pendant sa semaine de congé qu'il lui avait accordée.

C'est le cœur lourd qu'il se trouvait devant sa porte. Il y était depuis déjà quinze bonnes minutes et il n'avait pas encore oser y entrer. Il avait l'impression de violer son intimité. Jamais Angeal ne lui avait proposé de rentrer dans son appartement. Ce n'était pas rare qu'ils aillent boire un coup après une journée passée à s'entraîner, mais jamais il n'avait pénétré chez lui. Finalement, lorsque les gens qui passaient critiquaient son attitude de plus en plus fort il prit son courage à deux mains et entra.

L'intérieur ressemblait à l'idée que Zack se faisait du nid d'Hewlet. Meublé avec goût et style, sans faire dans l'excès, le tout parfaitement rangé. On aurait presque pu croire que personne n'y était jamais entré, s'il n'y avait pas eut la pile de boîtes en carton négligemment jetée au milieu de la pièce, comme pour lui rappeler pourquoi il était là. Le brun, soupira tristement et s'attela à la tâche.

À la fin de la journée, il avait fini d'empaqueté toutes ses affaires dans les cartons. Plusieurs fois il s'était arrêté sur une photo, ou un livre. Il en avait appris plus sur son mentor dans cette journée qu'après toutes ses années passées à ses côtés. Par exemple, il avait toute une collection de livre sur l'histoire Wutaienne, une série d'encyclopédie parlant des multiples religions à travers le monde. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'Angeal soit fan de ce genre de lecture. Il avait eu le cœur serré quand il était tombé sur un livre avec un chocobo en couverture. Sur un post-it collé dessus, il y avait un mot de sa mère qui disait qu'elle était fière de ce qu'il était devenu.

Et il y avait les photos. Il y en avait peu, mais elles permirent à Zack de voir à quoi ressemblait Angeal à six ans sur un tracteur avec son père. Il y en avait une autre qui représentait ses parents, et d'autres encore qui montraient différents moments de leur vie.

Malgré tout, il y en avait une qui sortait du lot. Dessus on pouvait le voir avec Genesis et Sephiroth. Ils avait l'air tellement jeunes qu'il devait s'agir de leur entrée dans le Soldat. Genesis, au milieu, avait les cheveux oranges vifs et souriait fièrement, essayant de cacher un livre derrière lui, que Zack devina être Loveless. Sur la gauche, Sephiroth se tenait, solennel, les cheveux beaucoup plus courts qu'aujourd'hui, un petit sourire sur les lèvres et ses doigts faisant des oreilles de lapin au roux qui semblait ne se rendre compte de rien. Sur la droite, il y avait Angeal, qui souriait discrètement, la Buster Sword fraîchement forgée, cachée maladroitement dans son dos. Il semblait tellement plus petit, tellement plus frêle par rapport à la carrure que Zack lui avait toujours connu. Mais il savait que même au moment où la photo fut prise, son mentor aurait était près à tout pour protéger son honneur et les gens qu'il aimait.

Zack soupira. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer...

Son attention fut capté par un petit livre noir, caché maladroitement sous un meuble. Étonné, il alla le ramasser et l'ouvrit à la première page.

Il lut :

_Journal Personnel d'Angeal Hewlet_

_Prière de ne pas lire pour conserver ma vie privée intacte._

_Merci._

_*****A*****_

-Attends, tu es entrain de me dire qu'Angeal tenait un journal intime ?

À la fin de la journée, Zack était revenu chez Sephiroth. Il lui avait raconté comment il avait trouvé le journal d'Angeal. Il n'avait pas dépassé la première page mais rien que le fait d'avoir le petit cahier noire entre ses mains l'avait complètement retourné. L'idée que son mentor puisse avoir un tel jardin secret, qui était à sa portée le perturbait.

-Et tu vas le lire ?

Zack regarda l'argenté comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête.

-Ça va pas ? C'est sa vie privée !

Sephiroth avait haussé les épaules, l'air de rien.

-Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour lui, je ne pense pas que là où il est, ça le dérange...

-Je ne le lirais pas !

Tout en buvant sa tasse de café, Sephiroth sourit légèrement. Connaissant la curiosité du jeune Fair, il ne lui donnait pas la fin de la semaine pour avoir tout lu. Il n'avait qu'à le titillé un peu...

-Bien sur. Mais tu vas en faire quoi ?

Zack eut l'air perplexe.

-Euh... Je t'avouerais que j'y ai pas franchement pensé.

Sephiroth prit un ton calme.

-Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. Soit tu le gardes, soit tu le jettes.

-Je ne peux pas le garder !

-Alors tu vas le jeter ? En sachant que c'est tout ce qu'il reste de lui ?

Au vu du regard que Zack lança en direction du petit livre noir, Sephiroth sut qu'il avait gagné. Zack le garderait. Et, curieux comme il l'était, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant d'y mettre le nez.

Zack resta chez le Général toute la soirée, en énumérant pour lui même toutes les bonnes raisons qu'il avait de ne pas regarder dedans. L'argenté l'avait regardé faire avec un petit sourire et au fur et à mesure de ses arguments, Sephiroth voyait la volonté du plus jeune s'effriter peu à peu.

Lorsque Zack rentra chez lui, le Général l'observa s'éloigner et referma la porte. Doucement il s'approcha de la commode et ouvrit un tiroir. Il attrapa le cadre qui s'y trouvait. Il s'observa aux cotés des deux seuls amis qu'il ait jamais eu, à leur entrée au Soldat.

-Nous étions si fiers de porter ces uniformes, murmura-t-il. Que nous est-il arrivé ? On avait des rêves pleins la tête ...On voulait changer le monde, arrêter la guerre, devenir les plus grands héros que le monde ait jamais connu... Et au lieu de ça ? Tu es mort, toi tu fuis. Et moi, je garde le fort. Mais est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine maintenant que vous n'êtes plus là ?

Tristement, il reposa la photo dans le tiroir et le referma. Il s'allongea sur le canapé et ressassa les souvenirs qu'il avait eu avec ses deux amis.

Zack, de son coté, observait le petit cahier noir d'un œil suspicieux. Il était près à jurer que le cahier faisait tout pour l'appeler... Viens à moi... Ouvres moi... Lis moi... Confirmant les attentes de son supérieur, il ne tint pas dix minutes avant de l'ouvrir pour le lire.

-Pour une page, il ne m'en voudra pas.

* * *

_Cher Journal._

_C'est comme ça qu'on dit non ? Je m'appelle Angeal Hewlet et devines quoi ? Je suis rentré dans le Soldat ! Enfin ! Avec Genesis, on a rencontré un garçon du nom de Sephiroth. Il avait une tête un peu bizarre, mais il n'avait pas l'air méchant. J'ai tellement hâte de commencer l'entraînement. Ma mère m'a envoyé un colis, d'ailleurs, il faudra que je l'ouvre._

* * *

_Salut Journal, c'est encore moi._

_Je reviens de l'entraînement. C'est très intéressant au niveau technique et stratégie de combat. Mais qu'est ce que c'est dur! On a un peu de mal à tenir le rythme qu'on nous demande, avec Seph. Je dis ça, mais c'est rien en comparaison de Genesis. Ça doit être parce qu'il est un peu plus jeune. En tout cas, Hojo nous ménage pas._

* * *

_Salut, c'est encore moi._

_J'ai appris un truc aujourd'hui. Un truc au quel je ne m'attendais absolument pas. On discutait avec Seph et Gen, et on parlait d'Hojo, en disant qu'il était super dur. Seph nous a dit qu'il pouvait être encore plus dur des fois. Quand Gen lui a demandé comment il savait ça, il a répondu que c'était son père. C'est marrant parce qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout._

* * *

_J'ai failli abîmer mon épée aujourd'hui. _

_Je suis vraiment idiot. On se battait avec les gars, et elle a pris un coup de trop. Gen m'a attaqué, et quand j'ai vu qu'elle allait cédé, je l'ai pousser au dernier moment. Du coup c'est moi qu'il a touché. Je leur ai dit que j'avais trébuché pour ne pas qu'ils sachent la vérité. J'aurais eut l'ai malin, s'ils apprenaient que je tiens beaucoup plus à cette épée que je devrais. S'ils savaient que mon père a du emprunter beaucoup plus d'argent qu'il ne pourra en rembourser pour la forger, ils se moqueraient de moi. Seph, la Shinra lui donne tout ce qu'il veut, et Gen ses parents sont riches, alors... _

_Je dois vraiment y faire attention. C'est décidé. À partir de maintenant, je ne l'utiliserais que pour les cas d'urgence. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'abîme, qu'elle s'use ou qu'elle rouille. _

* * *

_Hey !_

_Devines quoi ! J'ai vu les recrues aujourd'hui. Seph devait les entraîner, moi j'ai juste regarder. Je ne veux pas être méchant, mais quelle bande de bras cassés! Il y en a un qui a même réussit à se tirer dans le pied... Si c'est ça l'avenir de la Shinra, elle est mal barré._

* * *

_Salut._

_Nouvel entraînement de recrues. C'était encore pire que la dernière fois. Cette fois, on a eu 13 blessés. Sur 20 ça fait beaucoup... Je ne pense pas qu'il réussiront à dépasser le grade de 3rd Class... Quoi que, dans le lot, il y en avait deux qui se débrouillaient pas mal. L'un avait un peu de mal, mais le deuxième l'aidait. Par contre le deuxième, il avait l'air d'être complètement ailleurs... C'est dommage._

* * *

_Cette fois c'est moi qui ai entraîné !_

_Je te raconte pas la barre que se sont pris Seph et Gen entrain de me voir galérer avec eux. C'était les mêmes que la dernière fois. J'ai essayé de parler aux deux qui sortait plus ou moins du lot. Une vrai catastrophe. L'un ne disait rien, trop intimidé je crois, et l'autre parlait tellement que je n'ai même pas compris son nom. Jack Mère. J'ai regarder sur le registre, mais aucune trace de Jack. Ce sera pour le prochain tour..._

* * *

_J'ai revu Jack._

_Il ne s'est jamais arrêter de parler, ou presque. Il se battait contre son ami. Lui il s'appelle Kunsel. Il ne dit rien, mais il s'améliore avec Jack. C'est bien remarque, ça m'évite de faire mon taff... À la fin du cour, Jack est venu me serrer la main en me disant qu'il trouvait mes cours, je cite ''trop mortel mortadelle''. Il est reparti en courant... Je vais peut être revoir mes théories à son sujet._

* * *

_Seph n'est pas humain._

_Ça explique ses yeux et ses cheveux remarques... _

_Quand on a vu ça avec Gen, ça nous a fait un choc. Le Président a envoyé Seph à Wutai, et comme on savait pas quoi faire, avec Gen on a fait des recherche pour savoir d'où venait Seph. Il nous avait dit qu'Hojo était son père, que sa mère s'appelait Jenova mais sorti de sa... Au départ, on voulait juste savoir sa date de naissance pour son anniversaire. Mais son dossier était tenu secret. Alors on a creusé un peu et on est tombé sur le projet ''Jenova.''. Jenova est un extra terrestre et Hojo a crée Seph avec ses cellules après des années de recherche. Il paraît que la plus part des scientifiques du projet sont morts. A part Hojo. Même le garde du corps..._

_Putain, comment on va expliquer ça à Seph, maintenant ?... On pourrait peut être commencer par lui dire que sa mère s'appelle Lucretia, et pas Jenova... Nan, il nous demanderait des explications... Mais comment on va faire ?_

* * *

_Seph est revenu._

_Finalement on ne lui a rien dit. On fait comme si on ne savait rien mais c'est assez dur. Je veux dire, qu'il soit à moitié extra-terrestre, je m'en fous. Il reste mon ami. Mais de savoir que toute sa vie est basé sur un mensonge. Qu'il a vu le jour que grâce à une expérience... Je crois que je hais Hojo._

* * *

_Genesis m'inquiète._

_Il est de plus en plus bizarre. Il n'arrêtes pas de se comparer à Sephiroth. Le pire c'est que Sephiroth rentre dans son jeu._

_Je le sens mal._

* * *

_Jack est de retour._

_Il est venu me voir hier. Il m'a demandé de l'entraîner. Je lui ai dit que s'il arrivait à me battre, je le prendrais comme élève. Alors on s'est battu. J'ai gagné, mais de justesse. Mais il était tout dépité! On aurait dit qu'on venait de lui annoncer qu'il était mort, il faisait des yeux de cocker battu. Il m'a dit qu'il n'arriverait jamais à mon niveau, ou je ne sais quoi... Il n'a même pas conscience de son potentiel. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je l'ai pris. Il sautait partout, quand je lui ai dit, on aurait dit un chien qui courait après sa balle._

* * *

_J'ai faillit avoir la honte de ma vie. _

_Jack est venu pour la première séance d'entraînement aujourd'hui. Il m'a tendu sa carte. Tu m'étonnes que je ne trouvais pas de Jack Mère dans les registres. Il s'appelle Zack Fair. Encore heureux que je ne l'ai jamais appelé par son nom. Quand je l'ai dit à Seph, il était mort de rire._

_Ça fait du bien de le voir rire. Il rit tellement peu, en ce moment. Le Président n'arrête pas de le réquisitionner pour le front. Je crois qu'il va finir par le tuer, si ça continue..._

* * *

_Ben tiens !_

_Seph est malade. J'ai été voir Hojo pour savoir ce qu'il avait, mais il m'a renvoyé chier en disant qu'il s'en foutait et qu'il avait autre chose de plus important à faire. Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important que la santé de son propre fils ? Quel espèce de sale... J'ai passé la journée avec lui, histoire de lui tenir compagnie... Là j'avale un truc vite fait et j'y retourne._

* * *

_Zack fait d'énormes progrès. _

_Je l'ai recommander pour la 2nd Class. J'ai raconter aux gars comment il était en entraînement. Aucune attention, indiscipliné... Gen et Seph lui ont trouvé un surnom. Zack le chiot. C'est vrai que ça lui va bien. Il faudrait que je les présente, un de ces quatre... Je suis sur que Zack pourrait faire tourner Seph et Gen en bourrique. Surtout Genesis, d'ailleurs, il n'a aucune patience. J'en ai parlé à ma mère, aussi. Elle a dit que ça l'avait fait bien rire et mon père aussi. Apparemment il est malade. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave._

* * *

_Mon père est mort._

* * *

_Zack est passé 2nd Classe._

* * *

_Genesis s'est blessé. Ça a l'air plus grave qu'il ne dit._

* * *

_Ça ne va pas mieux._

_Mon père me manque. Je suis retourner à Banora pour aller sur sa tombe. Ma mère a pleuré est m'a expliqué que ce n'est pas mon vrai père. Elle a dit que mon vrai père est un monstre, et que je ferais mieux de ne jamais savoir qui c'est. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, mais elle m'a demandé de lui pardonner. Quand je lui ai demander ce qu'il fallait que je lui pardonne elle a pleurer encore plus._

* * *

_Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie._

_Genesis est venu me voir. Il a dit qu'il a appris pour mon père. On a discuter, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré pendant près d'une heure. Il m'a consolée et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dans le feu de l'action, je l'ai embrassé. J'ai eut tellement honte que je suis parti._

* * *

_J'ai évité Genesis toute la journée._

_Mais comment j'ai pu faire un truc aussi stupide ? C'est vrai que ça fait un moment que je le regarde plus que ce qu'un ami ferait normalement. Mais de la à lui montrer mes sentiments... J'ai tellement honte. Seph a voulu me parler mais j'ai fuit aussi. Je suis lâche. Je ne mérite pas la place que j'ai. Je suis Angeal Hewlet, le 1st Classe qui fuit devant le mec qu'il a embrassé._

_On frappe à ma porte._

_Ah c'est Genesis._

_Il y a que lui pour menacer de faire cramer ma porte si je n'ouvre pas._

_Je vais me payer la honte du siècle et je reviens._

* * *

_Je suis un demeuré._

_Là c'est officiel. Hier, Gen est entré. La première chose qu'il a fait c'est me mettre une gifle. Il a dit que j'étais stupide, que j'étais un abruti et j'en passe. J'ai eu à peine le temps de dire quelque chose qu'il m'a embrassé. On a fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit. Là il dort à côté de moi. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde._

* * *

_Zack m'a dit que son rêve était de devenir un héros._

_S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut surpasser Seph dans ce domaine, c'est lui._

* * *

_Je n'arrive pas à joindre Gen._

_Je m'inquiètes. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Il avait une mission à Wutai, mais il est jamais revenu..._

* * *

_Zack fait beaucoup de progrès. Hier on a fait une simulation et s'il n'avait pas était aussi peu concentré, il aurait pu finir correctement. Il est tellement indiscipliné..._

* * *

_C'est officiel._

_La Shinra considère Genesis comme déserteur. Mais je sais qu'il n'est pas partis sans une bonne raison._

* * *

_C'est la fin._

_Je vais partir. Demain on a une mission à Wutai. Je retrouverais Genesis pour lui faire entendre raison. Il me reviendra. Ou je le suivrais. Mais je ne supporte pas d'être face à lui. Sephiroth ne dit rien, mais il pense la même chose. On en peut pas affronter notre ami. Elle est belle, l'élite du Soldat._

_J'ai découvert ce que j'étais. Une expérience. Tout comme Gen et Seph. Une expérience qui n'a même pas pour but d'aider les autres. On a juste été crée pour satisfaire les désirs pervers de psychopathe de scientifique comme Hojo et Hollander. Quand je pense au lien de paternité qui nous lie... Non, pour moi mon père est l'homme qui m'a élevé. Il a fait de moi ce que je suis. Je lui doit mon sens de l'honneur, des responsabilités. Ma mère a bien fait de m'emmener loin de lui. Je n'ai rien à lui pardonner. Je dois la remercier._

_J'espère que Zack s'en sortira. Il est doué, et fort, et s'il se concentrait un peu plus pendant les missions au lieu de faire le mariole, il serait un Soldat d'exception. Je suis sur qu'il pourrait me battre. Même battre Sephiroth. Il est courageux, et est près à tout pour réalisé ses rêves. Il ira loin. Si la Shinra ne décide pas de le corrompre, Zack pourrait bien être le nouveau héros que les gens adulerons. Un héros qui n'a pas de sang sur les mains. Qui n'est pas le résultat qu'une expérience sordide. Il a tout ce qu'il faut pour en devenir un . Des rêves et de l'honneur. Je vais le recommandé pour le passage en 1st. Il le mérite. Bien plus que nous. Que moi._

_Moi, je ne mérite pas ma place. Je vais trahir la Shinra pour être avec l'homme que j'aime. Parce que j'ai honte de me regarder dans le miroir. De ne voir que le reflet du monstre que je suis. Gen est le seul qui me comprenne. Il est le seul, parmi les gens qui connaissent la vérité et qui ne me traite pas comme un moins que rien. Je pense à Sephiroth s'il apprenait ce qu'il est en réalité, il y a fort à parier que ça lui ferait perdre la raison._

_J'espère que personne n'apprendra ça, car je ne serais pas capable de le regarder en face. Surtout Sephiroth et Zack. Perdre l'estime qu'ils ont pour moi m'est inconcevable. Si je considère Gen comme l'homme de ma vie, Seph et Zack sont comme mes frères._

_L'honneur d'un Soldat est important. Mais l'honneur qu'on se porte à soi et à ceux qu'on aime l'est plus encore._

* * *

À la fin de sa lecture, Zack pleurait. Il ne savait pas quand est ce qu'il avait commencé, mais maintenant, il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il en avait plus appris sur l'homme qu'était son mentor à travers ce livre qu'au fil des années passé à ses côtés. Malgré toutes les expériences qu'il avait pu subir. Angeal restait son ami. Son frère.

Maintenant, il devait parler à Sephiroth de toute urgence.

-Seph-Zack-

Sephiroth restait silencieux.

Il venait de tout lui raconter. Tout ce qu'il avait lu dans le journal. Sur ce qu'il avait lu sur lui. Sephiroth s'était contenté de l'écouter. Zack avait clairement remarqué l'état furieux dans lequel il était.

-J'ai toujours su, dès l'enfance... Je n'étais pas comme les autres. J'ai toujours su que j'étais différent. Mais je... Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé cela. Suis-je... un être humain?

Zack ne dit rien. Que pouvait-t-il dire ?

- Donc, tu es entrain de me dire que je suis une expérience d'Hojo. Que ma mère est en faite un extra-terrestre, que ce n'est même pas ma mère et qu'au final, je ne suis qu'un sujet d'expérience parmi d'autre... Comme les deux seuls amis que j'ai jamais eu.

Zack s'approcha du Générale. Il tendit la main vers lui mais l'argenté la repoussa violemment.

-Ne me touches pas !

Zack fronça les sourcils. Il fit quelque chose qu'il savait risqué. S'il se trompait, il savait Angeal avait raison et que ça pourrait plonger Sephiroth dans la folie. Et que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter si c'était le cas. Il choisit de prendre le risque. Il parla.

-Seph, j'ai déjà perdu Angeal. Je refuse de te perdre toi aussi. Je m'en fous que tu vienne de Mars ou de la Lune. Que t'as passé ta vie en labo. On est pote. Quoi que tu dise, tu ne m'enlèvera pas cette idée de la tête.

Il le serra contre lui.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre à ton tour. Ce qu'il t'ont fait subir, à toi est à Angeal et Genesis est abominable. Inhumain. Hojo mérite de payer pour ce qu'il a fait. Il a détruit des dizaines de vies. Mais toi tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu vaux tellement mieux. Je comprends. Je sais à quel point il est facile de perdre espoir dans ce monde; surtout quand on a appris ce que tu viens d'apprendre. Mais il faut réagir maintenant. Tu ne dois pas le laisser gagner. Lui montrer qu'il avait raison. Tu sais, mon père dit souvent, que la vie, aussi cruelle qu'elle soit, elle nous apporte que les épreuves que nous pouvons accomplir. Mais parfois, on a besoin d'aide. C'est à ça que servent les amis. Ils sont là pour t'aider à avancer. Et je t'aiderai jusqu'à je n'ai plus un souffle de vie. Tu n'est pas venu au monde pour détruire. Ou pour faire ce qu'il te demande de faire. La guerre les morts tous ça. On t'a former pour tuer. Mais tu vaux tellement plus. Je te jure que tu es capable de faire autre chose que ça. Angeal avait raison. Même si tu es à moitié extra-terrestre ou je ne sais quoi, tu restes notre ami. On est amis.

Il le regarda dans les yeux.

-Pas vrai ?

Sephiroth le regarda et fit une chose qu'il ne fera qu'une fois dans sa vie. Il pleura. Zack, tout en le serrant contre lui, se fit la promesse de toujours être là pour lui. Lui aussi avait perdu ses amis. Les seuls qu'il ait jamais eu. Que lui restait-il aujourd'hui ? Il était seul. Mais plus maintenant. À partir de maintenant ils seraient là l'un pour l'autre. Qu'importe ce que dise la Shinra ? Qu'importe les obstacles Ils seront là pour eux.

Et pour bien commencer, ils devaient partir de cette compagnie.

-Seph-Zack-

-Monsieur le Président ?

Ashton Shinra, toujours d'une humeur massacrante lorsqu'il était interrompu dans ce qu'il faisait, releva la tête furieusement.

-QUOI ?

Sephiroth et Zack posèrent leur dossier sur le bureau et dire d'une même voix.

-On démissionne.

Shinra se leva.

-Quoi ? Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

-Si si, dit Zack, en se retenant de sourire. On peut.

-Je vous l'interdit !

Sephiroth rigola amèrement.

-Vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez nous interdire quoi que ce soit ? Vous pourriez même aller jusqu'à lancer tous les hommes de la compagnie sur nos traces que ça ne changerai rien. On est plus forts qu'eux, et vous le savez. Alors j'ai une meilleure idée. Vous nous laissez partir tranquillement, sans nous mettre des bâtons dans les roux, et en échange, on vous promet de ne pas venir vous tuer. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Zack ?

Zack sourit. Lui ne voulait tuer personne, mais il savait que Sephiroth, dans l'état actuelle des chose, en serait ravi.

-C'est un bon compromis.

-Alors c'est réglé. Vous nous foutez la paix, et en échange, Masamune reste loin de votre tête. Compris. ?

Ashton Shinra, incapable de prononcer un mot, resta stoïque devant les deux seuls 1st Class restants, entrain de déserter impunément ses rangs.

Une fois sortit du bâtiment, Sephiroth lança.

-Tu as une idée d'où on pourrait aller, maintenant ?

-Pourquoi pas à Gongaga ?

-C'est pas ton bled paumé ?

-Si ! Personne ne pensera à venir nous casser les pieds là bas !

-Oui bien sur, à par les Turks, et probablement la moitié de la compagnie.

-Alors on va où ?

-Pourquoi pas à Nibelheim ?

-Nibelheim ?

-Oui, qui viendrais nous chercher la bas ?

-Alors let's go pour Nibelheim.

PARTIE 2 

-M'sieur !

Le jeune Vice Président soupira et appuya sur son oreillette.

-Quoi ?

-On les a pas trouvé.

Rufus se frotta les yeux. Voila près de deux mois qu'il cherchait les deux Soldats en fuite. Il se souvenait de ce jour, il y a plusieurs semaines. Il était dans ses quartiers, entrain de lire tranquillement quand son téléphone sonna. C'était son père qui voulait le voir immédiatement. Quand il s'est rendu dans son immense bureau, son père semblait encore plus en colère que d'habitude (ce qui n'était vraiment pas bon signe pour lui). Entre deux hurlements, il lui ordonna de retrouver Sephiroth et Zack Fair, en précisant que ce n'était pas la peine de revenir sans eux. Autrement dit : tu les retrouves ou je te déshérite. Charmant le papounet, n'est-il pas ?

Il avait donc embarqué Dark Nation et il était partis voir dans tout les recoins paumés de la Planète s'ils n'y étaient pas. Mais l'ex Général et le 1st Class était introuvables. Au début il avait pensé qu'après une semaine, il les aurait trouvé et ramené sans difficultés... Mais même pas. Voilà deux mois qu'il cavalait à droite à gauche pour essayer de les trouver. Partout on entendait des rumeurs du genre :

-Tu as vu ?

-Sephiroth est passé chez nous !

-On a vu le Général !

Les rapports affluaient de toute part. Alors connaître leur position exacte n'était pas chose facile.

Finalement, après deux mois d'investigation, les Turks avaient finis par savoir où ils avaient été juste après leur ''démission''. À Nibelheim. Et c'est donc là que Rufus allait continué ses recherches.

Reno vint le voir.

-Patron, la nana de l'auberge a dit qu'elle les avait vu et qu'ils avaient loués une chambre y'a pas longtemps. Mais bon, les connaissant, ils peuvent déjà être à Mideel...

-Ils n'ont rien laissé derière eux, je pari ?

-Non. Désolé boss.

Rufus soupira. Il n'était pas près de revoir Midgar, lui.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, il décida de passer la nuit à l'auberge. Ses hommes dormaient dans la pièce d'à côté. Lui avait une chambre qu'il partageait uniquement avec Dark Nation. On aurait pu rendre responsable ses envies de fils de riche, mais c'était surtout pour avoir la paix. Rude ronflait comme un tracteur, Reno parlait en dormant, hors de question qu'il dorme dans la même chambre que Cissenei. Tseng étant insomniaque, il montait la garde. Il était donc seul.

Dans son lit, malgré la tranquillité, le sommeil le fuyait. Il s'interrogeait silencieusement. Pourquoi Sephiroth avait-il décidé de partir ? La Shinra lui offrait tout ce qu'il voulait... Et ce Zack Fair était 1st Class. Pourquoi avait-ils décidés de partir ? Ils avaient démissionés en même temps donc ça devait forcément être pour les mêmes raisons, mais qu'elles étaient-elles ?

Il se redressa. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, alors autant allez voir Tseng. Il alluma le bouton de la lampe, et lorsque la lumière éclaira la chambre, un objet bleu attira son attention. La commode à coté de son lit était très proche, mais on pouvait apercevoir le sol sur quelques centimètres de largueur. Enfin on aurait pu l'apercevoir s'il n'y avait pas eu le petit carnet bleu. Tant bien que mal il réussit à l'attraper.

Il l'ouvrit à la premier page.

_Propriété de Zackary Fair, ne pas toucher, s'il vous plait._

-Je vais me gêné.

S'il ce carnet pouvait lui dire où ils étaient, il ne se priverai pas.

* * *

_Yosh journal !_

_Moi c'est Zack et devines quoi ? Je suis en cavale ! Enfin, techniquement non. J'ai démissionné. Mais le Président veut nous chopper avec Seph, alors on se planque. Remarques, c'est difficile de passer incognito quand tu voyage avec l'homme le plus connu de la Planète. J'ai acheté ce carnet chez un gars à Midgar pour tenir un journal intime. Angeal, l'homme qui m'a tout appris en avait un. Je sais que c'est pas franchement moral de lire le journal intime de quelqu'un, mais ça m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur pas mal de choses. Alors pourquoi ne pas faire pareil ?_

* * *

_Seph fait la gueule._

_Déjà qu'il était pas très causant avant, mais là c'est pire que tout. Il ne dit plus rien, c'est à peine s'il réponds quand je lui parle, il ne sort plus des planques... Des fois je le surprend à marmonner tout seul... Je peux comprendre qu'apprendre que sa vie est un projet d'expérience extra-terrestre, ça lui a miné le moral, mais là..._

* * *

_Je crois que j'ai le mal de mer._

* * *

_Nous voici donc à Nibelheim !_

_Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Petit Nuage avait raison, c'est vraiment un trou paumé et effectivement, à part le réacteur, il n'y a rien d'autre à voir..._

* * *

_La prochaine fois que je décide d'aller dans un réacteur, je me tais._

_On a été voir le réacteur du mont Nibel, Seph a regardé Jenova, et il s'est encore plus renfermé sur lui même. Je sais qu'il a cru pendant toute sa vie que c'était sa mère, mais là, c'est encore pire. Il a vu les expériences ratées d'Hojo et a marmonner un truc du genre ''j'aurais dû être comme ça, moi aussi. Je n'aurais pas du exister...''_

_C'est pas franchement la joie..._

* * *

_Jamais plus je ne toucherait à de la sauce Wutaienne._

* * *

_Le Zoloom de Midgar a pas fais long feu face à Masamune. Un coup et slash ! Plus de tête._

* * *

_J'ai enfin vu Seph sourire !_

_On était à Kalm, enfin dans ses alentours. On a fait comme d'habitude, il m'attendait en dehors de la ville, et moi je suis aller acheter un truc à manger. Je passe facilement inaperçue en faite. Je mets les vêtements qu'on a acheté avant de partir, je m'attache les cheveux (même si j'ai du mal, et que ça par dans tout les sens) et hop. Le héros de 1st Class Zack Fair disparaît ! Faut dire aussi que quand on a vu que nos têtes étaient sur toutes les affiches, on a vite eu fait de virer nos uniformes. Moi, autant j'ai la tête de Monsieur tout le monde, autant Seph, dans le genre inoubliable, il se pose là... Enfin bref, quand je suis revenu du magasin, Seph discutait avec une fille. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Du coup, j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'ils se disaient. Je me suis planqué et j'ai espionné leur conversation. Oui je sais c'est pas bien, mais ça valait franchement le coup. D'après ce que j'ai compris, la fille le remerciait parce qu'il lui a sauvé la vie quand elle était plus jeune. Il avait pas trop l'air de savoir qui elle était, mais elle lui a dit que quand elle était plus jeune, des bandits l'avait attaqué, et qu'il était venu l'aider. Elle se souvient de sa voix. Ah oui, elle est aveugle. Ils ont papoté encore un moment, et il lui a demandé de ne pas dire qu'elle l'avait vu. Façon de parler bien sûr. Elle lui a dit qu'elle ne dirait rien, de tout façon elle ne connaissait pas son nom. Il a dit que c'était mieux pour elle qu'elle ne le connaisse pas. Elle a sourit, et, s'il te plaît, elle l'embrasse sur la joue en disant qu'elle comprend. Elle est partis et il l'a regardé en souriant._

_Ça fait bizarre !_

* * *

_Plus jamais j'aborde le sujet d'une fille avec Seph. Promis !_

* * *

_On est allé à Modeoheim, pour voir la tombe d'Angeal. Qu'est-ce qu'il me manque..._

* * *

_Il y a encore des clones de Genesis un peu partout..._

* * *

_J'ai présenté Seph à mes parents !_

_Bien sûr, à peine j'avais mis le pied dans la maison que ma mère m'a jeté un torchon à la figure en me traitant de fils indigne qui passait sa vie dans les emmerdes. C'est sa façon de me dire qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi... Seph lui a tout expliqué. On a passé une bonne soirée. On est resté dormir et on est repartis tôt le lendemain. Seph m'a dit que j'avais beaucoup de chance d'avoir des parents aussi gentils. C'est vrai que quand on a eu Hojo pour seul figure paternelle pendant... Il a quel âge au faite ?_

* * *

_Sujet numéro 2 à ne plus aborder avec Seph : son âge._

* * *

_Sujet numéro 3 : son nom de famille._

* * *

_Seph est le spécialiste du regard qui tue._

* * *

_On est revenu à Kalm._

_J'ai glissé subtilement le sujet dans la conversation. Seph était tellement claqué qu'il a rien dit. Du coup, on a revu la fille. Medora. Elle est super gentille. Elle nous a invité à manger et elle a passé tout le repas a faire parler Sephiroth. Attention, quand je dis faire parler, il a fait la moitié de la converse à lui tous seul. Alors au bout d'un moment, je suis partis mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils s'en soient rendus compte. Je vais aller les retrouvés._

* * *

_Hier on a aidé un groupe de gens coincés dans une des mines de Corel. _

_Il y a un mec qui nous a presque craché dessus parce qu'on venait de la ShinRa. Seph est rester impassible et lui a balancer le journal. Y'avait nos figures dessus avec en titre ''recherchés pour tentative d'assassinat et terrorisme''. Quelle bande de sales menteurs ! On s'est juste enfuis ! En même temps, quand Seph a appris tous ce qui avait été pratiqué sur lui, ils voulaient qu'il fasse quoi d'autre ? Angeal avait raison. Ça aurait été un coup à ce qu'il perde la tête. _

_Bref, le gars s'est excusé et nous a hébergé. On a eu chaud parce qu'un Soldat est venu pour voir si on était dans les parages. Le mec l'a renvoyé chier. Le Soldat est partis et avec Seph, on s'est vite barré avant de leur donné des ennuis._

* * *

_Seph a rigolé !_

_Je me suis cassé la gueule dans la boue (à la base je voulais juste impressionner une fille, mais bon). J'ai glissé et je suis tombé. Je devais avoir l'air assez ridicule parce que même Sephiroth a rigoler._

_Je veux bien me cassé la gueule tout les jours, juste pour le voir rire._

* * *

_On a vu Medora._

_On était à Costa del Sol, et on la aperçut. On lui a demandé ce qu'elle y faisait et elle nous a annoncer tranquillement qu'elle nous cherchait. Enfin, on... C'est surtout Seph, qu'elle cherchait. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait voyager avec nous. Seph lui a expliqué qui il était, qu'on était recherché par le Soldat et que c'était dangereux. Mais elle ne voulait rien savoir. Il a bataillé une heure pour qu'elle accepte de rentrer à Kalm. On la raccompagné jusqu'à la gare. Juste avant de monter dans le train, elle a serré Seph dans ses bras et elle lui a dit qu'il lui manquerait. J'ai fais celui qui n'a rien vu mais je sais qu'il lui a répondu que lui aussi._

* * *

_Règle n°4 : Ne JAMAIS dire à Sephiroth que c'est un grand sentimental._

* * *

_Ça fait un mois qu'on est en cavale, mine de rien. Ça passe vite._

* * *

_On a vu des Turks hier._

_On était à Rocket Town. On se cachait, pour changer, quand on a vu des Turks avec un autre garçon, en blanc. Sephiroth m'a dit que c'était le fils du Président. C'est marrant la génétique, des fois. Il est comme Seph, il ne ressemble pas du tout à son vieux. Remarques, quand tu vois Shinra père c'est pas un mal. Il a l'air tellement froid. Seph dit que c'est à cause de son vieux, qu'il a pas été tendre avec lui. Comment peut-on être méchant avec un garçon au visage si mignon ?_

* * *

_Seph deviens plus ouvert, j'ai l'impression, c'est une bonne chose._

* * *

_Et c'est reparti pour une soirée à ne rien dire._

_Bingo. Kalm le retour. Medora est vraiment gentille, c'est pas le problème, c'est juste qu'à chaque fois que je veux dire un truc, Seph me frappe sur la tête. Sous prétexte que je vais dire une connerie. Oui, même ''passes moi l'eau'' .Quand je vais couper Medora, c'est une connerie._

* * *

_Règle numéro 5 : Pas touche à Medora. _

_Je ne dis pas ça pour moi. Il y a deux gars qui se sont amusés à l'emmerder pour lui tirer ses affaires quand elle revenait des courses. Elle a peine eu le temps de dire un truc que Seph est arrivé. Il a dégainé Masamune et il leur a dit de foutre le camp. Ils ne se sont pas fais prié. Medora était toute gênée parce qu'elle lui causait des ennuis. Il lui a dit que non, ça ne le dérangeait pas de lui venir en aide, au contraire. J'ai dit que Sephinou avait l'habitude d'aider les autres. Il m'a balancé un regard qui m'a fais comprendre que si je l'appelais Sephinou encore une seule fois, ce sera la dernière parole que je prononcerai._

* * *

_On est à Junon._

_Et on a revu le vice Président._

* * *

_On a faillit se faire tuer par des Wutaiens. Dès qu'ils ont vu Seph, ils ont sortis les flingues. J'ai des trous plein ma combi maintenant._

* * *

_Voici le retour à Nibelheim._

_On a croisé Cloud. Il est vraiment gentil ce gamin. Il a dit qu'il était en permission et qu'il savait qu'on avait jamais commis d'acte terroriste. Apparemment, personne ne croit ce que dit la Shinra à ce sujet. Il nous a invité à manger chez lui. Il a pas arrêté de parler avec Seph. Normal, c'est son héros. Mais pourquoi personne ne me parles à moi ?_

* * *

_On est dans la merde !_

_On est à Nibelheim mais les Turks aussi. Autant, éviter les Soldats, c'est facile, autant les Turks, c'est une autre histoire. Et il y a encore le blond avec eux. Il est vraiment mignon. Seph me dit que ce n'est pas le moment de fantasmer. Je ne fantasme pas d'abord ! Remarque, quand tu commences à rêver de faire l'amour à quelqu'un, c'est considéré comme un fantasme ? Pff... Il y a que moi pour tomber amoureux d'un mec que je n'ai jamais vu et qui veut me tuer._

_Je te laisse, Seph dit qu'on doit foutre le camps parce qu'on va se faire butter._

_*****R*****_

Le journal s'arrêtait là.

Visiblement, ce que lui avait dit son père n'était qu'un ramassis de mensonge, encore une fois. Sephiroth n'a jamais commis d'acte terroriste. Ou menacé de tuer qui que se soit. Il se leva. Il devait aller voir Tseng.

-Apparemment, la notion de propriété privée, tu ne connais pas...

Rufus se retourna. Dans un coin de sa chambre, Zack se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était la, ni même comment il était rentré. Mais Dark Nation n'était même pas réveillé. Son visage montrait clairement qu'il savait que Rufus avait lu son journal jusqu'au bout. Il n'était peut être pas méchant, mais un 1st Class reste plus fort au combat qu'un simple vice Président de compagnie d'électricité.

-Au départ j'étais juste venu pour récupérer mon journal. Sephiroth est loin, si tu veux savoir. On doit se retrouver, mais si je ne viens pas au point de rendez vous, il part. Tu ne le retrouvera pas. Pas plus que tu ne m'arrêtera.

Rufus déglutit.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes partis avec Sephiroth. Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'extra-terrestre ?

Zack entreprit de lui raconter ce qu'il savait des expériences d'Hojo.

-On a décidé de partir. J'ai toujours respecter la Shinra, c'est pour ça que j'en ai fait partis, d'ailleurs. Mais en faisait des expériences sur les humains, vous êtes allé trop loin. En sachant ce que je sais, si j'y était resté, j'aurais été incapable de me regarder en face. Je suis devenu Soldat dans le but de protéger les autres, pas pour prendre part à ce genre de chose.

Rufus baissa les yeux, réfléchissant.

-Je veux juste récupéré mon journal. Je sais ce que ta Compagnie dit sur moi, mais je n'ai jamais fais de mal à qui que se soit.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais son téléphone sonna. Zack fronça les sourcils en le voyant décrocher. La voix mélodieuse de son père lui arriva aux oreilles.

-Rufus ! Où en sont les recherches?

Il regarda Zack

-On les a retrouvés.

-Parfait ! Ramènes les !

-Ils sont morts.

Zack le regarda avec étonnement. Son père hurla.

-QUOI ? MAIS QUI LES À TUÉS ? ÉSPÈCE D'INCOMPÉTANT ! JE NE T'AI PAS DEMANDÉ DE LES TUER MAIS DE LES RAMENER ! NE T'AVISES PAS DE REPARAÏTRE DEVANS MOI SANS UNE BONNE EXCUSE !

Rufus raccrocha.

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit qu'on était morts ?

-Morts, on arrête les recherches.

Zack sourit

-Merci.

-De rien. Je ne suis pas comme mon père. Je ne cautionne pas ce qu'il a fait.

-Alors que dirais-tu de nous aider ?

PARTIE 3

Sephiroth soupira.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Mais oui ! Rufus a dit qu'Hojo a repris ses expériences.

Sephiroth et Zack fuyait depuis maintenant un an. Ils parcourait le monde pour enrayer les projets de la Shinra. Il y a 10 mois, quand Zack avait parlé pour la première fois avec Rufus, le Vice Président lui avait donné des renseignements sur les projets futurs de la Shinra. Il leur fournissait depuis des informations, et les deux guerriers s'arrangeaientt pour faire échouer les plans de la Compagnie.

Deux jours avant, le blond avait été les voir en leur disant qu'il avait eu des infos comme quoi Hojo reprenait ses expériences sur les humains et Jenova. Ils l'attendaient pour en savoir plus.

Le blond, de son coté avait raconté la vérité à Tseng. Ils avaient fait croire à la mort des deux Soldats en brûlant de faux cadavres. En payent grassement le légiste, il avait fournis un faux rapport d'autopsie. Au yeux du monde Sephiroth et Zack Fair étaient morts. Tseng l'aidait à grappiller des infos quand il fut au courant de l'histoire. Reno et Rude furent aussi mis dans la confidence. Aujourd'hui, il était seul, pour aller au point de rencontre avec les deux présumés morts.

Quand il s'approcha deux garçons, une balle siffla dans l'air et vint se fichée dans l'épaule du brun. Sephiroth fronça les sourcils et Rufus se retourna. Derrière lui, l'armée entière de la Shinra avait était mobilisé pour les arrêter. Au commande, son cher père qui le regardait avec mépris.

-Je savais depuis un moment déjà qu'on avait une taupe au sein de notre belle compagnie, mais que les informations qui s'échappent viennent de toi, alors là... Remarques, je t'ai dressé pour que tu sois un parfait business man, alors que tu trahisse les tiens... Tu le fais avec brio. Quel dommage que tu le fasse contre moi...

Zack, que la balle dans l'épaule ne semblait pas arrêter, avança vers le Président et lui dit gracieusement :

-Je suis peut être pas buisness man ou même caissier, mais je vais vous réglez votre compte !

-Je suis terrifié ! Dit le Président en rigolant.

Sephiroth s'approcha de Zack.

-Ne le cherches pas, ce n'est pas le moment.

-Seph on fait quoi ? On va se faire tuer, là.

-On fait ça, déclara Rufus.

Il leva son fidèle shoot gun et tira une balle entre les deux yeux de son père.

-Et voilà comment on obtient une promotion chez les Shinra.

Les Soldats en face, complètements déboussolés, se regardèrent, se demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire. Rufus leur cria :

-Je suis votre nouveau patron, maintenant. Règle numéro 1 : Sephiroth et Zack Fair ne sont plus recherchés.

Une unité d'infanterie demanda :

-Mais monsieur, ils sont accusés de terrorisme.

-On ose discuter mes ordres ?

*****S*****

_Cher journal._

_Si tu lis ça, Zack, tu es un homme mort. Je m'appelle Sephiroth et honnêtement, à par Medora, personne ne doit ignorer qui je suis sur cette terre. Rufus nous a demandé de revenir vivre à la ShinRa. On a pris connaissance de tous les projets actuellement en cour ou à venir et on a arrêté ceux qui étaient dangereux. Tant mieux. Le fait de savoir mes origines est troublant, et honnêtement s'il n'y avait pas eut Zack à ce moment là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé._

_Enfin. J'ai repris mon ancien travail. Mais pas mon ancien appartement . À présent je vis avec Medora dans une maison aux alentours de Midgar. C'est une femme exceptionnelle. Même quand je lui ai dit d'où je venais, elle a haussé les épaules comme si elle s'en fichait. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait quand même; peut importe la façon dont j'étais venu au monde. Zack s'est même permis une blague douteuse, mais visiblement, le fourreau de Masamune lui fait toujours aussi peur. Lui il est rester à la Shinra, avec Rufus. Il m'a expliqué que Rufus avait lu son journal, où il avouait ses sentiments pour lui, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils en aient jamais parlé. Zack a dit qu'il devait lui dire un truc d'important, ce soir, alors va savoir..._

_Enfin, ils font ce qu'il veulent._

_Ah Medora m'appelle._

-Rufus-Zack-

À la tour Shinra, Rufus, dans son bureau présidentielle, signait des papiers. Dans son occupation ennuyeuse à mourir, son regard fut attiré par la photo qui trônait sur le bureau. On y voyait Sephiroth qui regardait à coté, probablement Medora, de qui il ne se séparait presque plus, en dehors du travail. Lui était au milieu, toujours aussi impassible. Le seul qui avait l'air heureux sur cette photo, c'était Zack. Compréhensible, vu qu'il avait insisté pour la prendre. Il souriait à pleine dents en faisant le V de la victoire.

Rufus sourit. Zack était complètement différent de l'idée qu'il en avait eu. Son père l'avait décris comme un idiot finit ne devant sa place à il ne savait pas trop qui. Mais au cour de l'année qui venait de s'écouler, il avait pu remarquer que le 1st Class était loin d'être stupide. Il était assez agité, c'est vrai, et souvent irrespectueux. Comme lorsqu'il était entré dans son bureau en pleine réunion en disant ''Yo Ruf', y'a Seph qui m'a dit de te dire qui vient pas bosser aujourd'hui parce que j'chais pas quoi, y'a un truc avec Med... Ah s'cuz, j'te dérange pas ?'' Nan, il adorait être en réunion avec les demeurés du services des finances juste pour le plaisir.

Malgré toutes les facettes de sa personnalité, même les plus déplaisantes, il l'appréciait. Il refuserait de l'admettre à qui que se soit, mais il l'appréciait, c'était un fait. Il en était même venu à l'aimer, tout simplement.

Il rit jaune. Lui le Président de la Shinra, s'enticher d'un vulgaire Soldat... Si son père le savait, il se retournerait dans sa tombe...

Il attrapa la photo et caressa l'image de Zack. Pourtant, ce sentiment lui faisait tellement de bien. Sentir son cœur faire un bond, battre plus fort... Il avait l'impression de se sentir vivant, à coté de lui. Une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé pour personne.

Il aurait pu lui dire, c'est vrai, mais à quoi bon ? Si Zack l'avait un jour aimé, qu'en était-il aujourd'hui ? Zack allait souvent voir l'Ancienne, Aerith. Il passait même plus de temps avec elle qu'avec lui parfois... Pff, il était même presque jaloux d'une fille. Il était tombé bien bas...

-Toc toc ?

Rufus releva la tête ? Devant lui, l'objet de ses pensées était là, l'air penaud.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Zack ?

Zack renifla.

-Voila, j'ai posé des vacances pour la semaine prochaine. Seph aussi d'ailleurs. Alors on voulais savoir si...

-Tu peux y aller.

Rufus fit mine de s'intéresser à ses papiers. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'il aille en vacances ? Il irai sûrement avec cette fille, alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ?

-Quoi ?

Il ne leva pas le nez de ses papiers.

-Si tu veux des vacances, vas-y ,je ne te retiens pas. Si tu crois que je déprime à chaque employé qui part en vacances...

-Rahh mais arrêtes ! Grogna Zack. Je déteste quand tu fais ton Président !

Rufus releva la tête, carrément surpris.

-Pardon ?

-Nan mais c'est bon je te pardonne, mais arrêtes de faire ton chef, ça me gonfle.

Le blond haussa les sourcils.

-Mais de quoi tu parle ?

Zack s'approcha et s'assit sur son bureau.

-Je déteste quand tu fais ton mec froid, insensible. Je sais que tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu n'es pas aussi méchant que ce que tu veux faire croire. Regardes Sephiroth ! Tout le monde ou presque le prends pour un psychopathe,mais en faite c'est un mec vraiment génial. Bon il cause pas beaucoup, c'est vrai, mais il est super gentil ! Toi aussi, t'es gentil. Mais pas quand tu fais ton glaçon.

Rufus soupira, pour cacher que les mots du Soldat venaient de le toucher.

-Zack j'ai autre chose a faire. Alors si tu veux savoir si tu peux partir en vacances, c'est oui. Tu me laisse bosser, maintenant ?

-Et voilà tu recommence... Je voulais pas savoir si je pouvais partir, de toute façon que tu sois d'accord ou pas, ça change rien, je serai quand même partis. Mais on voulait savoir si tu voulais venir avec nous ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux partir en vacances avec nous ? J'ai demandé à Seph et il est... C'est quoi ?

Rufus pâlit. Il devait faire référence au cadre qu'il tenait encore dans sa main.

-Rien du tout. Tu peux partir.

Zack sourit.

-Certainement pas. Montres.

Zack essaya de lui prendre le cadre. Inutile de dire que face au Soldat, il n'avait aucune chance.

-Oh le fétichiste ! Et tu regardais qui, au juste ?

Rufus essaya de contrôler ses joues pour ne pas qu'elles rougissent de trop.

-Rends moi ce cadre, Zack.

-Pas avant de me dire ce que tu faisais avec !

-Je regardait c'est tout !

-Allez dis moi qui tu matais !

-Fair rends moi ce cadre tout de suite !

Zack soupira.

-T'es pas drôle, mec.

Il lui tendit le cadre. Rufus tendis la main pour le prendre quand ses doigts frôlèrent ceux du brun. Une décharge parcourut son corps, et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le brun l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Le blond loin de s'en plaindre entoura la nuque brune du plus grand et répondit à son baiser. Zack l'attrapa et le souleva. Il le posa dans le canapé et stoppa le baisé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Rufus.

-Tu es sur ? Nan parce que si tu ne veux pas, on peut attendre.

-Mais qui t'as dit que je voulais attendre ?

Le blond repris ses lèvres férocement.

Maintenant qu'il était à lui, hors de question qu'ils attendent !

Tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, Zack déboutonna la chemise blanche. Rufus subissait avec délice les assauts de son employer, ami et bientôt amant. Le brun le fit basculer sur lui et couvrait son torse dénudé de baisés. Le Président, qui sentait une douce chaleur commencer à embraser son bas ventre ondulait légèrement. Zack qui avait repéré la manoeuvre avec un petit sourire agrippa les fesses de son amour et plaqua l'érection grandissante du blond contre la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent, le baisé se faisant de plus en plus fougueux. Rufus agrippa le T-shirt du brun pour lui retirer et le balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce avec empressement. Zack sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le blond le devança.

-Aucun commentaire.

Zack haussa les épaules avec sourire et se remit à l'embrasser de plus belle. Discrètement, il passa une main dans le pantalon du blond pour malaxer ses fesses.

-Vers où crois tu que tu promènes ta mains, là ?

-Là où je vais finir par aller, chéri.

Zack replongea dans son cou sans remarquer le trouble du blond. Jamais personne en lui avait donner un surnom affectueux. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine à cette pensée.

Il se leva du canapé, au plus grand étonnement de Zack qui dit :

-Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Rufus lui attrapa la main et se colla à lui.

-Figures toi que tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas respecter la politesse. Y'en a d'autres à qui ça arrive de rentrer sans frapper. Et je n'ai pas l'intention qu'on nous interrompe. Alors viens.

Zack le suivit, sans trop comprendre. Le blond le mena à sa chambre en ignorant le sourire naissant de l'autre quand il vit le lit spacieux. Le brun l'attrapa et le posa délicatement dessus. Tout en l'embrassant continuellement il balada ses mains sur son torse. Il finit par remplacer ses mains, par sa bouche et passa sa langue un peu partout. Rufus soupira lascivement.

-Chéri, si tu continu à soupirer comme ça, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

Rufus le regarda et Zack sourit, en lorgnant la bosse déformant le pantalon blanc.

-Visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul en reste.

Rufus, presque honteux, détourna le regard. Il se reprit bien vite quand il sentit la main du plus grand masser sa verge gonflée.

Zack murmura à son oreille.

-Tu es tellement beau, mon amour, n'en n'ai jamais honte.

-C'est juste que... En tant que fils de... J'ai jamais...

Zack l'embrassa doucement.

-On va remédier à ce problème, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et glissa sa main à l'intérieur du boxer du blond. Il attrapa la verge gonflée et la malaxa avec tendresse. Le plus vieux ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Toutes les sensations que le brun faisait naître en lui, lui faisait perdre pieds avec la réalité. Il se rendit à peine compte que son amant avait achevé de les déshabillé et avait délaisée sa bouche pour venir taquiner son sexe avec sa langue. Par contre, il sentit parfaitement bien la bouche autour de son membre à faire des vas et viens langoureux. Presque immédiatement, il imposa le même rythme à son bassin. Il remarqua que Zack, bien que la bouche occupée, souriait. Il enleva sa bouche le temps de dire :

-Patience, mon ange, on en est qu'au début

-Mais j'y peux rien...

Le brun sourit et se remit joyeusement à la tache jusqu'au moment où Rufus cru qu'il allait pouvoir se libérer de la tentation qui le prenait aux trippes. Mais Zack s'arrêta.

-Mais... Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-Je t'ai dit qu'on en était qu'au début. Et la nuit va être longue mon amour...

-Ah !

Soupirant lascivement, le blond subissait avec délice les assauts répétés de son amant qui, derrière lui, s'activait de plus en plus vite. Leurs deux corps luisait de transpiration, mais cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la sensation grisante qui les prenaient tous les deux. Il se pencha vers le blond et lui mordilla l'oreille.

-Dis moi que tu aime ça

-Ouuiii...

Zack attrapa ses fesses d'une main et imposa un rythme que le blond cru qu'il serait impossible de soutenir.

-Tu es tellement bon, chéri.

Il glissa une main jusqu'au sexe de son chef et y calqua le même rythme que celui qu'il imposait à son postérieure. Le blond, que ses bras ne pouvaient plus soutenir, se retrouva face contre le matelas, a enduré le rythme effréné de son amant avec bonheur. La passion avec laquelle Zack le satisfesait faisait naître en son corps et en son cœur des sensations qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable d'éprouvé. Il vint quelques minutes plus tard, en hurlant son plaisir et son amant fit de même, en sentant les chairs autour de son sexe se resserrer. Complètement épuisés mais infiniment heureux, ils tombèrent sur le lit. Zack essaya de retrouver sa respiration comme il pouvait.

-Wow... Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être aussi... aussi bon.

Il se tourna vers le blond qui le regardait avec une pointe d'incertitude. Et s'il avait fait ça uniquement parce qu'il était son patron ?

Zack sourit et ouvrit les bras.

-Viens la.

Rufus se traita mentalement d'idiot et alla se caler dans les bras du brun. Zacl l'embrassa sur le crane puis réalisa une chose.

-Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit si tu venais avec nous.

La gorge du Président se noua.

-Tu ne voulais pas partir avec Aerith ?

-Pourquoi je partirait avec elle ? C'est la copine de Tseng, pas la mienne.

Rufus ne dit rien, mais intérieurement il jubilait. Encore heureux. Il devrait penser à augmenté Tseng pour le coup.

-Alors ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai plein de boulot, alors...

-Ton boulot peut bien attendre une semaine, non ? Allez, viens se sera marrant ! Et Seph amène Medora, alors j'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle.

Rufus sourit, reconnaissant bien son amant. Et puis pourquoi pas...

-On verra.

Zack sourit, sachant qu'il avait gagné.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux dormaient comme des biens heureux, coupés du reste du monde, dans leur bulle de bonheur.

-Patron !

-Je ne suis pas sourd Reno.

-Y'a Scarlet qui veut vous voir pour le problème avec Corel.

-Et elle veut quoi ?

-Votre autorisation pour, je cite : 'éradiquer ces péquenots incultes'.

Le blond soupira. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore viré, elle ? Il regarda la photo de son époux depuis presque deux ans, maintenant. Qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour être dans ses bras à cet instant. Dessus, Zack regardait l'objectif avec son éternel sourire sur les lèvres. Il semblait lui dire 'courage'

Rufus sourit discrètement et referma le cahier qu'il tenait. Il le posa sur le bureau.

-Alors alors voir Scarlet.

Il se leva et sortit de son bureau. Reno, curieux, regarda le petit carnet, se demandant ce que son patron pouvait bien cacher dedans. Il regarda la porte. Personne. Il pouvait bien jeter un coup d'oeil dedans nan ?

Et comment pouvait-t-il résister quand il y avait marqué dessus :

_Journal de Rufus Fair ?_

Fin


End file.
